


Perversioni futuristiche

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Cuore d'artista [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, OOC, PWP, Sex Toys
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 12:04:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14769270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Steve ha dei gusti parecchio insoliti in fatto di rapporti.[Attenzione: Molto OOC].





	Perversioni futuristiche

**Author's Note:**

> Partecipa al 10° Pr0mpfest!  
> Prompt:  
> MARVEL - CAPTAIN AMERICA Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers Peggy vuole esplorare la varietà di pratiche e sex toys che il futuro offre

Perversioni futuristiche  
  
  


Steve si passò la mano nei capelli biondo spento e sospirò.

"Peggy, non dovresti correre in giro così. Il siero che ti ha iniettato Tony potrebbe avere effetti collaterali. Già non capisco perché ti abbia voluto ringiovanire cos...". Iniziò a dire Rogers. Guardò Peggy utilizzare una propria forcina per capelli per forzare la porta dello sgabuzzino della tua camera.

"Peggy!" si lamentò. La sentì ridacchiare e sospirò rumorosamente.

"Lo sai cosa tengo lì e vorrei evitare che qualcun altro alla Tower lo scoprisse" borbottò. Incrociò le braccia sul petto muscoloso.

< Stark si è trovato una valida alleata per farmi impazzire, ma... non posso negare di esserne così felice, invece > pensò.

La porta dello sgabuzzino si aprì con un cigolio. Ai lati erano appoggiati dei quadri incartati e delle tele bianche, una serie di tazze con dentro vari pennelli, barattoli di acquaragia, pezzuole e al centro un baule.

Osservò Peggy inginocchiarsi davanti al baule.

"Peggy, mi stai ascoltando?!" si lamentò Rogers alzando la voce.

“Era dalla prima volta che ti sei trasformato con il siero che volevo farlo. Possibile che a te non faccia lo stesso effetto vedermi così… giovane?” domandò Carter. Frugò all’interno del baule, allungandosi in avanti.

“Peggy, sei bellissima… lo sai e ti amo, ma è per questo…”. Iniziò a dire Steve. Strillò vedendo che Peggy tirava fuori un vibratore metallico largo un pugno.

“Non sono più abituato a quelle cose!” strepitò, dimenando le mani. Peggy ghignò e si voltò verso di lui, dimenando l’oggetto.

“Vuol dire che è da quando ti hanno scongelato che non ti diverti? Dobbiamo rimediare” disse. Si alzò in piedi e si diresse verso di lui. Steve mugolò e indietreggiò.

“Ho… ho baciato qualche ragazza. Però lo sai, con le relazioni normali non sono capace. E Tony lo scoprirebbe subito se andassi ai night appositi per questo tipo di incontri, come facevo un tempo”. Peggy lo raggiunse e Steve si spostò di lato, indietreggiando ancora.

“Paura che i tuoi amichetti ti scoprano?” chiese Carter. Le orecchie di Steve divennero vermiglie.

“Certezza. Non voglio che gli Avengers scoprano che mi piacciono quel genere di perversioni” gemette. Peggy lo spinse e Steve ricadde sul letto pesantemente.

“Uno di loro diventa Hulk, vuol dire che ne aveva di rabbia repressa. Ergo probabilmente gli piaceva violento”. Iniziò Peggy e gli sfilò le scarpe.

“La vedova nera sa usare sicuramente il sesso come arma. Secondo me fa giochini molto più strani di quelli che conoscevamo negli anni quaranta”. Continuò lei, abbassandogli i pantaloni.

“La streghetta non la considero solo perché è troppo giovane e sicuramente ti senti un padre nei suoi confronti. Non vorrei farti venire un infarto”. Proseguì.

“Prima stavi zitta e ora non ti si ferma più dal parlare” borbottò Rogers. Peggy si mise a gattoni su di lui e appoggiò il vibratore sul comodino. Gli sfilò la maglia.

“Per il mio bene, forse è meglio farti sapere che ho nascosto del lubrificante nel comodino. Prima di farti strane idee, sappi che me lo ha regalato Sharon sperando che i suoi ‘nonnini’ si divertissero a operazione compiuta” borbottò Steve. Peggy ridacchiò e aprì il comodino, prendendo una confezione metallica, richiuse il cassetto e la appoggiò sul ventre muscoloso di Steve.

“Cara la mia nipotina, sempre così premurosa. Proseguendo, ti devo ricordare che Tony si è fatto tredici gemelle in una notte sola?” domandò. Steve alzò gli occhi e sbuffò.

“Thor poi, se leggi le leggende, è proprio il dio della riproduzione”. Proseguì Peggy. Si aprì i bottoni della camicia e se la tolse. Steve avvampò e avvertì un calore al basso ventre, guardandola spogliarsi.

“Tu sei l’unica donna che mi fa impazzire” gemette. Peggy scoppiò a ridere.

“Perché ti piace quando gestiscono la situazione e si occupano di te, mio Capitano” ribatté. Peggy finì di spogliarsi, lasciando cadere gli abiti per terra.

“Dovrò ripulire tutto, alla fine” gemette Steve. Peggy si morse il labbro carnoso.

“Posso aiutart…”. Iniziò. Steve scoppiò a ridere.

“Tu metteresti solo più disordine. Sei precisa solo quando si tratta di munizioni, fascicoli e oggetti di guerra” ribatté. Peggy svitò il tappo del contenitore metallico, infilò le dita nel lubrificante. Sorrise sorniona, richiuse il contenitore e lo posò.

“Avevo dimenticato quanto tu sia paranoico quando si tratta di pulire” sussurrò. Si sporse e fece aderire i seni al petto di Steve. Rogers sporse il labbro inferiore, roseo e umido.

“Decisamente” ammise. Peggy lo liberò dei boxer e gli accarezzò il membro. Steve si lasciò sfuggire un gemito di piacere, concentrandosi sulla morbidezza dei seni di lei che premevano contro di lui e sui massaggi sul proprio membro, le dita di lei scattavano.

“Avevo dimenticato quanto tu fossi dannatamente perfetta” si lasciò sfuggire. Socchiuse gli occhi, le palpebre gli tremavano e il suo sguardo era vacuo. Socchiuse le gambe e alzò il bacino. Peggy gli passò la mano su e giù sul membro, accarezzandoglielo sempre più velocemente. Steve venne, sporcandole le dita di sperma e Peggy utilizzò le dita dell’altra mano per penetrarlo.

“ _Oh my God, yes_!” gridò Steve. I suoi muscoli si tesero e rilassarono e lui sporse di più il bacino. Si puntellò con i piedi, spalancando di più le gambe e lasciò che lei entrasse con indice e medio fino in fondo. Peggy continuò a muovere le dita, ascoltando i gorgoglii di piacere di Steve.

I muscoli possenti di Capitan America si contrassero.

Peggy uscì le dita dentro di lui e se le portò alle labbra, leccandole.

“E ora vediamo di passare alla fase successiva” mormorò roca.

“… sei sicura che Stark non ti abbia passato qualcosa di sé nell’iniettarti il siero?” domandò Steve con voce tremante.

“Soffri di memoria a breve termine. Sono sempre stata così” ribatté lei, accarezzandogli i pettorali muscolosi con le dita tremanti.

“Tu, Howard, Tony… la verità è che sono sempre stato circondato” gemette Steve, le iridi azzurre liquide.

Peggy gli strinse i fianchi con le ginocchia, Steve cercò di alzarsi seduto, ansimando. Il sudore gli scendeva lungo il corpo massiccio e il suo battito cardiaco era accelerato. Peggy si protese in avanti e gli accarezzò la fronte con una mano, i seni le ondeggiarono.

“Lasciati andare” sussurrò seducente. Steve si stese nuovamente e socchiuse gli occhi.

“Credo ci sia qualcosa di profondamente sbagliato in tutto questo” sussurrò con voce roca.

Peggy recuperò il vibratore dal comodino e se lo strinse al petto.

“Quindi non vuoi?” domandò. Steve sporse più volte il bacino in avanti, facendo fremere i suoi glutei.

“Non scherzare, non puoi lasciarmi così sul più bello” gemette. La ciocca di capelli biondo cenere gli aderivano alla fronte imperlata di sudore.

Peggy attivò il vibratore abbassando un pulsante, sentendolo vibrare tra le dita.

“Dimmi che non era una delle invenzioni di Stark. Non voglio né esplosioni, né implosioni” mormorò. Steve premette di più con i piedi, arrossandosi le dita.

“No, non fa parte degli oggetti dell’epoca. È un sex toys nuovo. Nella nostra epoca non ne facevano di così grossi e veloci. Se noti ci sono diverse velocità, non sei alla massima velocità” spiegò. Peggy ridacchiò.

“Uh. Quindi volevi utilizzare le nuove pratiche dei nostri giorni?” gli domandò.

“Dai!” la incalzò Steve. Peggy scese da sopra il letto e si allontanò.

“Peggy” gemette Steve.

< Fa il ritroso, ma quando si inizia a giocare, preferirebbe morire che smettere > pensò la castana. Raggiunse nuovamente il baule.

“Mi convincerai a prenderti solo se giochi un po’ con me” lo stuzzicò. Spense il vibratore e se lo mise sotto il braccio, frugando con la mano libera. Prese una benda con disegnati degli scudi di Capitan America, un frustino con la forma ispirata a un cacciavite sonico e un laccio con un sonaglio di metallo.

< Sono intuitivi, ma hanno forme diverse da quelle dei nostri tempi” sussurrò. Sentì dei passi alle sue spalle e vide Steve, nudo ed eccitato ritto di fronte a lei.

“Peg… per favore” sussurrò.

< Questa donna sa essere la mia rovina > pensò. Peggy lo colpì delicatamente con il frustino alle gambe.

“Hai comprato questa roba?” domandò. Steve negò con il capo.

“Stark pensa che farmi regali così imbarazzanti sia divertente” borbottò.

“Non sai che li useremo. Prego” disse, porgendogli la benda. Steve strofinò le gambe tra loro, sentendo una sensazione di desiderio nel basso ventre. Prese la benda e tornò a letto, si sedette e si bendò gli occhi.

“A gattoni!” sentì lei ordinargli.

“Solo perché voglio sperimentare davvero” sussurrò lui. Peggy gli mise il sonaglio al collo, Steve si sdraiò e il sonaglino tintinnò.

Peggy lo guardò fremere, arrossì e gli diede un paio di colpetti sulla spalla.

< Potrebbe fare le cose peggiori e mi sembrerebbe sempre un po’ dolce e ingenuotto, però > rifletté.

“Penso di aver fatto abbastanza il bravo. È abbastanza umiliante questa benda” sussurrò Steve con voce roca. Peggy accese il vibratore e lo mise alla seconda velocità disponibile. Steve sorrise riconoscendo il rumore.

Carter lo penetrò pian piano con il vibratore, Steve si lasciò sfuggire un urlo che divenne sempre più forte man mano che la giovane faceva entrare l’oggetto più a fondo. La pelle di Roger si graffiò, Peggy strinse il manico fino a far sbiancare le nocche. Un rivoletto di sangue scivolò lungo le gambe di Steve.

“A-ancora, ti prego” gemette quest’ultimo. Peggy mise al massimo la velocità dell’oggetto, muovendolo su e giù. Osservò il corpo teso dell’altro, il sudore brillare sulla sua pelle rosea e si mordicchiò il labbro. Le sue pupille si dilatarono e si lasciò sfuggire un gemito di piacere.

“Sei uno spettacolo” bisbigliò.

“D-di più… ti supplico” implorò il Capitano. Il tintinnio del sonaglino e gli ansiti del capitano erano coperti dal rumore del vibratore. Peggy spinse fino in fondo il vibratore, infilando anche la punta delle dita. Strinse le gambe, sentendosi eccitata e chiuse gli occhi. Si stese su di lui, i versi di Steve divennero sempre più forti.

“PEGGY!” gridò Rogers. Peggy spense il vibratore e lo fece scivolare fuori dal biondo. Lo lasciò cadere per terra e chiuse gli occhi. Si stese sopra di lui e lo abbracciò, dandogli dei baci sul petto. Steve si abbandonò sul letto, rilassandosi.

“Avevo dimenticato quanto mi piacesse sperimentare con te” esalò. Peggy gli accarezzò il braccio.

“E domani, andiamo a ballare. Me lo hai promesso” sussurrò. Steve si sfilò la benda socchiuse gli occhi e sorrise.

“Certo. Mi invidieranno tutti la ragazza” bisbigliò. Peggy ridacchiò e giocherellò con il monile al collo di lui, facendolo tintinnare.

 


End file.
